


kindred

by jok



Series: laugh and laugh and be a villain [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Experimentation, Blood, F/F, G!P Kara, Revenge, Violence, dark!supercorp, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jok/pseuds/jok
Summary: kara is found by the luthors.





	kindred

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit it's halloween the first. let's start a new story why the fuck not.

** _Now_ **

Kara stared intently at the horizon as she stood atop the Luthor mansion. Fingers clenched, jaw tense, the only movement coming from the air blowing through her hair and clothes. The sun was about to rise.

Kara had long ago ripped off her jacket, her shirt was missing a few buttons and her hair was a mess not just because of the wind. A few floors down, her room was destroyed. Bookshelves tipped over, lamps and windows shattered, clothes strewn everywhere. She’d torn it apart in her rage, not doing as much damage as she would’ve liked because of her missing powers. But the sun was about to rise. She could already feel her cells reinvigorating with the inevitable brightening of the sky.

She took a deep breath as the first rays of sunlight broke through the horizon and touched her skin. 

Finally.

She couldn’t help but smirk as she clenched her hands so hard her knuckles cracked. With one final inhale, she launched herself into the morning sky.

**-**

** _Then_ **

“We’re supposed to be going to the bookstore,” Lena complained in the passenger seat as her brother sped down a dirt road. She’d thought her birthday would be a new start to their relationship when he’d offered to take her out. Maybe her brother would start hanging out with her again and they’d talk like they used to and she’d tell him about the people bullying her at school and maybe he’d help her by holding one of them down while she-

“I know, I know, but this is important Lena! We can go to the bookstore another day,” Lex replied as he took a sharp turn, leaving a cloud of dust behind as Lena’s hands clenched on her seat.

“You always say that!” Lena squealed as another sharp turn was taken. Lex hit the brakes hard and jumped out of the car before it completely stopped leaving Lena to scrambled after him. “Lex!”

“It’s still here!” Lex grinned maniacally as Lena pushed her way into the cornfield and stopped beside him. “It’s still here!”

Lena gaped at the smoking machine in front of her. It looked kind of like a- 

“-spaceship! An actual fucking spaceship,” Lex got closer to it and leaned down reading the inscriptions. “It’s Kryptonian,” he mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What? Like Superman?” Lena asked tentatively, getting closer to the pod as well.

“Exactly,” Lex grinned, his expression dark and a glint in his eyes that Lena hadn’t seen before. It was the first time she could ever remember being scared of her brother. “I need to get this open,” Lex said, barely containing his excitement as he rounded the spaceship looking for a control panel, _ anything _to open it.

Lena let out a shaky breath as she approached the pod. It was covered in a thick layer of soot and ash. She doesn’t know what prompted her but she reached out with a trembling hand and wiped some of it off. A gasp tore from her lips as her eyes met a pair of bright blue ones.

“What is it, what happened?” Lex asked darting to her side, a giant grin overtaking his face as he saw what was inside. “Brilliant!”

Lena couldn’t concentrate on what her brother was mumbling as he furiously began to wipe the grime from the ship trying to find something to open it with. Her gaze hadn’t left that of the blue eyes when they darted down and Lena followed the gaze, seeing a barely distinguishable octogonal ridge on what she assumed was the hood of the spaceship. Her eyes darted back to the blue ones and they seemed to compel her forward. With a steady hand she pushed on the octagonal design and there was a loud hiss as air was released from inside the pod. She flinched back as the top of the ship opened upward, her brother’s gleeful laughter barely registering as a heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

“You’re a genius Lena! What did you do?”

“I-I don’t know,” Lena whispered. The lid finished its ascent and a young girl dressed in white was revealed inside, her blue eyes staring directly at Lena.

“Hello,” Lex said soothingly and Lena had to blink at the change in his tone. “Do you know where you are?”

The girl didn’t answer, not removing her eyes from Lena.

“Lena,” Lex said sounding strained. He blinked several times, mumbling something about _ imprinting _ and _ aliens _ but Lena couldn’t pay attention with the girl’s attention so heavily on her. “We can’t stay here much longer, it’s not safe. Tell her to come with us,” he said, the hand Lena had forgotten about clenching painfully on her shoulder. She winced and shrugged him off. She took a step closer to the pod. The girl’s vigilant gaze did not waver. 

“Hi,” she said shyly. The girl blinked at her but didn’t return the sentiment. “You need to come with us, it’s not safe for you here,” Lena said but the girl only continued looking at her.

“Lena-” Lex said impatiently, she could make out the distant sound of sirens, but for the first time in her life, she cut him off.

“You’re gonna scare her,” she glared at him, not noticing his shocked expression as she turned back to the girl. “Come with me,” she extended a hand and held her breath as the girl turned her gaze to it. After a few seconds, the girl took her hand and Lena gasped at the spark she felt at the contact, their eyes immediately locking.

“Lena, please,” Lex said impatiently, his hand digging into his pocket for his cellphone as he put his hand back on Lena’s shoulder. Lena helped the girl out of the pod and kept a strong hold on her hand as she led her towards the car following Lex, who was muttering furiously into his phone and walking briskly to the car.

“What’s your name?” Lena tried as they walked. The girl didn’t say anything but she squeezed her hand. 

Lena smiled.

-

“-mother tried to have me sent to boarding school again but Lex convinced her to let me stay,” Lena rambled to Kara as she paced her room. “She says it’s for my own good but I know she’s just trying to get rid of me. I don’t know why she hates me! I don’t get into any trouble and I have good grades in school. I think she thinks I’ll never measure up to Lex, which is silly because he’s my brother. It doesn’t help that the kids at school don’t like me because of everything dad’s doing. It’s not my fault he’s buying land from most of their parents and laying people off! I have nothing to do with it!” Lena huffed finally coming to a stop in front of Kara.

“You’re smarter than Lex, ” Kara said as she sat patiently on the bed, listening to Lena. It had been a little over three months since the Luthors had found her in the corn field and she’d had trouble adjusting to Earth’s customs, she _ still _ was having trouble, but with the help of tutors and the endless patience Lena had for her she’d learned to speak English.

She’d quickly grown fond of the other girl and figured if she had any chance of adjusting quickly to this new world, she’d need all the help she could get. With Lena at her side every step of the way she could almost forget she was in a foreign planet with strange new people, her home in pieces floating off in the far reaches of space and her only remaining relative nowhere to be found.

Lena sighed with a small smile, the fight running out of her for the time being.

“Whatever your father is doing is also not your fault. I’ve come to find that humans most often do not act as you think they will,” Kara said, her brow crinkling as she spoke the foreign language. It really was not hard to grasp for her but she knew it wasn’t quite right yet because Lillian would make comments on it whenever she decided she’d actually acknowledge Kara’s existence. “Your mother doesn’t like me,” Kara said plainly and Lena took her hand.

“She’s not the type of person you’d want to like you anyway,” Lena sighed, realizing what that meant. “Oh.”

“You see?” Kara said. “You worry too much, Lena,” she smiled.

“You want to practice hugging again?” Lena asked after a beat, smiling as Kara squirmed in her seat. She’d been helping Kara adjust to her powers ever since a mishap with Lex had happened in which Kara had broken his arm. She’d taken full responsibility for her new friend’s acclimation ever since then.

“I-I don’t know if I am ready yet,” Kara whispered, her thoughts drifting to the last time they’d practiced the seamingly simple task and her lower regions reacted strangely.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Kara. I told you, it’s totally normal,” Lena said brightly, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she recalled where she’d ended up in her _ research. _She’d been passing on her knowledge to Kara so that she wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable with herself. “I know your case is a little unique but your puberty seems to be hitting at the same time as a human’s.”

“My parents were too busy to explain to me this part of my anatomy when I was finally old enough to learn of it,” Kara said, her face redder than Lena had seen it since the last incident.

“Come on, stand up,” Lena said, patting Kara’s hand as she stood up. Kara tentatively followed and they stood facing each other.

“This was initially for strength control but now it can serve two purposes,” Lena beamed earning a small smile from Kara. “Hug me,” Lena said holding her arms open.

Kara hesitated but with Lena’s reassuring gaze on her, she took a deep breath and let it out as she carefully hugged the other girl.

“Good,” Lena said, wrapping her arms around Kara. “It’s a little lighter than what would be appropriate, try something like this,” she said and squeezed her arms making their fronts press together. Kara gasped and flinched back as the lamp across the room exploded. Lena squealed at the loud sound, already denying that a noise like that had come from her, and huddled closer to Kara as she looked back at the smoldering lamp.

“What was that,” Lena asked, her hand tightening on Kara’s arm.

“I think...I think that was me,” Kara said, a terrified look in her eyes as she fixated on the remains of the lamp.

“Ok,” Lena released a breath and got in front of Kara, gently grabbing her face and making their gazes meet. Kara flinched and closed her eyes but Lena soothingly ran her fingers over her temples. “It’s ok, this is just something else we’ll have to work with. You don’t have to be afraid Kara.”

“I don’t want something else that could hurt you,” Kara whimpered and pulled away, her hands going to her eyes hoping to provide another shield from the new power she could feel burning behind her lids.

“It’s ok, Kara, we know your cousin harbors these powers and he’s learned to control them. You’ve been doing so well, you’ll get the hang of this one in no time,” Lena said, her hands going to Kara’s wrists and gently lowering them. “You don’t have to hide from me.”

Kara slowly opened her eyes and met Lena’s. “Kal-El hasn’t even come see me. I was sent here to help him and now he’s all grown up and does not want to meet me,” Kara said, her eyes shimmering with tears.

“You’re my family now Kara, you don’t need anyone else,” Lena said and Kara managed a smile, carefully hugging her, the appropriate amount this time. “I love you Kara, you don’t need your cousin. I’ll help you with this new power too,” Lena said, sighing and she squeezed Kara tightly.

“I love you too Lena,” Kara sighed, her eyes drifting closed in affection. “I don’t know where I’d be if you and Lex hadn’t found me.”

“Let’s not think about that,” Lena said pulling back. “Come on, I have an idea,” she said pulling a willing Kara out of the room. They ran down the long staircase, Kara worrying Lena might trip a few times.

They ended up in the expansive backyard of the Luthor manor, Kara watching as Lena told her to stay put and ran back into the house. A minute passed and Lena came running back out, several apples in her hands. She watched as she placed the apples in a careful line on the low brick wall that separated the pool from the rest of the backyard.

“What did you think of?” Kara asked when Lena finished with the apples and came to stand beside her.

“An exercise that should help. Focus on the first apple and see if you can use your heat vision on purpose,” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s arm and giving it a squeeze. Kara nodded and focused on the first apple. She squinted, shook her head a little and continued to stare at it but nothing happened. She sighed, already exasperated.

“It’s okay, we’re only getting started,” Lena assured, knowing Kara got frustrated easily with her powers. She thought for a second before speaking, “Maybe try thinking of what you thought of the first time it happened.”

Kara blushed and immediately the first apple exploded causing both of them to startle and take a step back. Lena exhaled loudly, pressing the hand that wasn’t holding Kara to her chest in a hopeless attempt to settle her racing heart.

“What were you thinking of?” Lena asked curiously, finally taking her eyes off the splattered apple to look at the blushing girl beside her.

“I like when you hug me appropriately,” Kara said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Me too,” Lena grinned. She’d been hoping Kara’s thoughts were about her and could barely contain her excitement at knowing they were. “Try the next apple, focus on the intensity of the heat,” Lena said, squeezing the arm she was still holding.

Kara took a deep breath and stared at the apple, after a few seconds a small hole started appearing in the middle and a faint hissing sound was heard.

“I knew you could do it!” Lena exclaimed, hugging Kara’s arm. The apple exploded and she let out a startled squeal as she pressed herself to Kara’s side.

“I-I’m sorry,” Kara said, extracting herself from Lena’s hold and rubbing at her eyes.

“You’re doing amazing Kara,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hands off her face and holding them tightly. “That was only your second time actually trying and you had a pretty good grasp on what to do. Would you like to try again?”

“Yes,” Kara said and took a deep breath. She focused intensely and the third apple started hissing, a small hole appearing once again in the center. Lena contained her excitement this time, clenching her hands to keep from reaching out for Kara.

“I did it,” Kara grinned. The apple had stopped sizzling, a sizable hole in the center.

“I knew you could,” Lena smiled, this time making sure Kara saw her when she reached to hug her, squeezing her tight. Kara let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding at Lena’s approval.

They didn’t notice a shadow watching them from one of the second storey windows.

-

They walked back into the house after the rest of the apples had received successful holes, both giggling in excitement.

“Hey girls,” Lex said stepping out of his office causing them to stop in their tracks.

“Oh, hey Lex,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hand. Ever since they’d found Kara out on the field, Lex’s interest in Kara had only increased and Lena had noticed Lex seemed angry at how quickly Kara had come to trust her. She didn’t know what her brother wanted with Kara but she wasn’t sure she’d like the answer.

“I was actually about to go looking for you, Kara. I need to speak with you,” Lex said, casually putting his hands in his pockets.

“Okay,” Kara said, taking a step towards his office with Lena in tow.

“Alone,” Lex said, opening the door to his office wider and directing his gaze to Lena.

“Lex-”

“It’s okay,” Kara said, carefully squeezing Lena’s hand in reassurance and waiting for her to nod before following Lex into his office. Lena worried at her thumbnail as she watched the door close, shutting her out of the conversation.

“Sit, sit, we have much to discuss,” Lex said as he approached his bar and began making himself a drink. Kara watched him curiously as she sat on one of the loveseats he had set up in a living room style area. His office was bigger than she’d thought it would be, this being her first time getting to see it. He did not like to be disturbed when he was working, it was one of the first things Lena taught her.

Light bouncing off a jewel encrusted breastplate with a sort of _ S _ shape in the center caught her attention. It was housed in a glass showbox by one of Lex’s many bookshelves.

“You know, it belonged to Alexander the Great. They said the design symbolizes strength and courage,” Lex said as he sat across from Kara, startling her out of her thoughts. The ice clinked in his glass as he crossed his ankles and leaned back in his seat.

“It’s rather...flashy,” Kara finally said, the word feeling weird on her tongue as she glanced at the breastplate again.

“With good reason,” Lex said. “His opponents thought he was invincible.”

“But he was only a man,” Kara said thoughtfully, remembering how many people it took to keep Krypton going. Even then it wasn’t enough.

“Quite,” Lex said, his eyes flashing darkly as he held her stare. “But it interests me to learn about people who ruled the world before they were thirty.”

Kara tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Lex watched her take him in with a calculating eye.

“You’re probably wondering why I asked to speak with you,” he finally broke the silence.

“Yes,” Kara said, wondering also why Lena wasn’t allowed to accompany her. Lena had become a source of comfort for her in this strange new planet, and she had a hard time being away from her especially when Lena was gone for long periods of time for things like school.

“You see Kara, I don’t want to do good things, I want to do _ great _things and I want you to help me. That is, if you wish to join Lena in school. I hear she’s having a tough time making friends,” he said, masking his smile by taking a drink of his scotch.

“You’d allow me to join her?” Kara asked excitedly, a broad smile lighting up her face. Lex couldn't help but scowl at how expressive she was.

“Under one condition,” he said, watching as her expression didn’t falter.

“Anything,” Kara said immediately, excited at the prospect of finally being able to join Lena in school.

Lex smirked and finished off his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> my tenses are fucked let's go.


End file.
